What If The Beatles Never Broke Up?
Do not edit but The Genegolst. If you edit without asking me,you will be blocked. Summary The Beatles are a British rock band from Liverpool,England. Formed in 1960,The Beatles have become the most successful and best selling rock and disco band of all time. They have won many Grammys and awards over the years.The Beatles have done various genres over the years. After the disaster of Let It Be,John Lennon returned to the band and became leader again. After years of bitterness,The Beatles released their 13th album,All Things Must Pass on Nov 27 1970. The album was a success in the UK and the US,and The Beatles started working on their next album. It took several years before they released Let It Be. And on June 14 1971,the Black Album was released. After the huge success,The Beatles started touring again,on a long tour in the Americas,as well as Australia and New Zealand. It would not be until 2 years later that another album would be released,called Band on the Run,released on Dec 5 1973. The live recordings would be released in 1977. The album was another hit for The Beatles,whom a year later released an album in Oct of 1974,called Venus and Mars. However,John Lennon left again after the album's release. John Lennon would return to The Beatles in 1976. After George Harrison listened to ABBA's Dancing Queen,he announced that The Beatles would be joining the disco craze. After a year of recording,The Beatles released Beatles Fever in Dec of 1977. The album was so popular,a 2nd one was planned. This however,became abandoned after the disco craze died down. In 1979,a greatest hits album was released called The Beatles Greatest. Each re release added new hits. In 1981,after a assassination attempt,The Beatles started facing competition with the Bee Gees. So,in Oct of 1981,they released Soft Listening,a soft rock album. It went number one and beated the Bee Gees. After 6 years of touring,The Beatles released OneNess,a synth pop album with lots of catchy beats. It was a large success for The Beatles and fans alike. Two years later,The Beatles started experimenting with Asian music. During Oct of 1989,they released Shukrika,a rock album blended with Asian sounds. It was big success in Asian countries like Japan and Korea. Two more years later,another album was released called Africa,with a dance rock genre to it. It was popular with many teens and fans alike. Yet two more years later,The Beatles went alternative rock with Target-Man,released on Nov 30 1993. 4 more years later on Mar 10 1997,an album called Ocean was released,with a jazz/rock theme to it. It appealed to old and young,and was a success. A year later,The Beatles released One Day Only,a concert from Nov of 1997,which has some of their greatest hits. On May 22 2001,an album called Someday was released,with a theme of old rock n roll,like the Beatles did from 1960 to 1965. It was huge success to many who saw them from 1962 to 1966. After 12 years of touring,The Beatles released Octopus's Garden,with a focus on kid's music.It was not a success(but parents and their kids). 5 years later,The Beatles released Come on to Me,a rock themed album. It was very huge success and was released on Sep 7 of 2018. Category:Music Category:Rock bands